scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Lego and the Spider-Kid
TheCartoonMan14's movie spoofs of The Prince and the Pauper It appeared on YouTube on December 1st, 2019. Cast; *Mickey Mouse Pauper - Spider-Man/Miles Morales Into the Spider-Verse *Mickey Mouse Prince - Lloyd LEGO Ninjago Movie *Goofy - Norm on the North *Donald Duck - The Grinch *Pluto - Dante Coco *Captain Pete - Mayor Muldoon Nut Job 2; Nutty by Nature *The Weasel Guard - Gunther Nut Job 2; Nutty by Nature *Horace Horsecollar - Lord Portley-Rind Boxtrolls *Clarabelle Cow - Ariel Little Mermaid *The Archbishop - Mr. Bunny Hop *Wagon Driver - Dave Penguins of Madagascar *Man in the Street - Friar Tuck Hood *The Weasel Guards - Animal Control Guys Nut Job 2; Nutty by Nature and Animal Control Secret Life of Pets *Kids Playing Outside - Various Kids *Hawk - Hayabusa the Falcon Mulan *Dog Chasing the Prince - Alpha Up *Dogs - Beta and Gamma Up *Kids - Bambi and Faline Bambi *Hen - Itself *Townspeople of England - Vaious Characters *Peasant - Tadashi Hamada Hero 6 *People at the Coronation - Various Characters *The Coronation Guard - Jasper Storks *Goofy disguised as an executioner - Thelonious Shrek Scenes *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 1 - Prologue/Trouble in England/''Living Like a King''/Dante Chases the Wagon *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 2 - Robin' Lessons/Miles Escorted to Castle *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 3 - Seeing Double/Trading Places *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 4 - Robin Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Norm and Dante *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 5 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Robin Stops Dave's Wagon *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 6 - Mayor Muldoon's Evil Plot/The King Dies/Mayor Muldoon Blackmails Miles/Robin Imprisoned *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 7 - The Coronation/The Escape *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 8 - Final Battle With Mayor Muldoon *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 9 - Robin Becomes King/Cunclusion *The Lego and the Spider-Kid Part 10 - Ending Credits Movie used; *The Prince and the Pauper Clips from Movies and Shows; *The Boxtrolls *The Nut Job 2; Nutty by Nature *Johnny Test *An American Tail Fievel Goes West *Spider-Man; Into the Spider-Verse *Coco *Norm of the North *The Secret Life of Pets *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *The Fairly OddParents *Frosty The Snowman *Phineas and Ferb *Little Einsteins *The Grinch 2018 *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron; Boy Genius *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *The Powerpuff Girls *Mulan *Up *Bambi II *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II; Return to the Sea *Bambi *Dave of Penguins *Brave *Wreck It-Ralph *Odd Squad *The Lorax *Storks *Webkinz 2; Ghostly Host *Big Hero 6 *Robin Hood *The Great Mouse Detective *Elmo in Grouchland *Shrek *Inside Out *Hop *The Loud House *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Muppets Most Wanted *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *A Bug's Life Gallery 1538543635 553491 1538543820 noticia normal.jpg Lloyd-the-lego-ninjago-movie-91.4.jpg Norm norm of the north.png The Grinch (2018).png Dante.jpg Mayor TNJ2.png Gunther.png Lord portley rind.jpg Ariel.jpg E.B.-s-dad-hop-6.44.jpg Dave-0.png Friar Tuck Disney.jpg Animal Control Guys The Nut Job.png Animal Control.png Hayabusa Mulan.jpg Alph up pictureboxart 160w.jpg Pixar Up short - Alpha hqdefault.jpg E48c90f1ac43343bc5d214a5c6b07ea.jpg Hen from The Prince and The Pauper.png Various Eli Wages Heroes.jpg Tadashidisney.jpg E.b. speaking to people.png Meet jasper storks poster-1440x900.jpg TheloniusTransparent.png Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs